


All I Want For Christmas

by gold_pen_leaps



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Mostly Gen, Other, Venom being annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_pen_leaps/pseuds/gold_pen_leaps
Summary: I don't like any version of 'Santa Baby'.(Or, 3+1, Christmas songs Eddie hates.)(A/N: If you do not like insects, I'd skip to the second part of this work.)





	All I Want For Christmas

"You know what an earworm is?"

**I will eat any worms that come near our ears.**

"Uh..." Well, now Eddie was gonna have nightmares about that. Great.

**Why are you still anxious? I will keep them away.**

"Look, an earworm is what we call a piece of music that gets stuck in your head because it's so damn catchy."

**How peculiar.**

"Sometimes it's not so bad, if you like the song. But, _I don't like any version of 'Santa Baby'._ "

There was an almost guilty pause. **...not true.**

"What?"

 **Not true,** Venom said confidently. **We like Santa Baby very much.**

" _You_ like Santa Baby. Clearly. We've established that. But _I_ on the other hand? Don't."

**You were humming along with it.**

"Wh- Huh?" Eddie sputtered. "When?"

**While we were shopping for Anne and Dan. You hummed the whole thing.**

"...holy shit," Eddie muttered to himself, and then told his other: "That's just because it's catchy. Not because I like it."

* * *

Eddie brushed his teeth.

**He knows when you are sleeping. He knows when you're awake,** Venom was singing. 

He spat out the toothpaste. "Not at night."

**It is not Santa Baby. We promised not to sing it.**

"Yeah, but as far as Christmas songs go, that one's particularly creepy."

**It would be a very good theme song.**

"For what?"

**For us.**

_"What?"_ Eddie stared in the mirror, toothbrush forgotten for a second.

**For us. We should dress up as Santa and go into criminals homes. And then bite their heads off because they are naughty.**

"No! We are _not_ doing any of that!"

**Maybe next year.**

_"No."_

Venom was suspiciously silent, and Eddie had the sinking feeling they would be talking about this again.

He continued brushing his teeth.

* * *

There were carolers in the streets. Eddie walked by them as quickly as he could. "That one is weirdly frantic, every time someone sings it, no exceptions," he said, "I hate Carol of the Bells."

 **We do not like bells,** Venom said.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought you were going to say you liked that song."

**...perhaps it would sound nice if it was sung slowly?**

"Please," Eddie begged, " _please,_ no."

Venom rippled amusedly. **Then we will find something else.**

"You are enjoying this way too much, you sadist."

**I like Christmas. We should like Christmas together.**

"Why?"

**Because it is a celebration of goodness and togetherness.**

"And shopping and crowds and the same songs over and over again," Eddie muttered, but his cheeks felt particularly warm against the cold night air.

* * *

It was a novel feeling, the symbiote being manifested where other people could see. It was only Anne and Dan, but Eddie still shifted every so often under their gazes. The food was nice, though. There was a large amount of it, which was thoughtful of them.

  


It was just that the conversation was getting a bit stilted.

  


"What does your tree look like?" Dan said.

"We didn't put up any decorations," Eddie said.

"Not even Christmas lights?" Dan asked. Eddie shook his head.

 **"Eddie is what is known as 'a scrooge,'"** Venom declared.

Anne giggled.

Eddie almost choked on his mashed potatoes. "Whose side are you on?"

 **"Christmas and holiday joy,"** Venom answered smoothly.

"It's nice that you can appreciate Earth customs together," Dan remarked.

Eddie swallowed his remark about constant caroling.

Apparently, he had thought that a little too loudly. **You did not mind the Mariah Carey song I sang yesterday,** Venom whispered in Eddie's mind.

...That was true. But there was no way in hell that Eddie was admitting that to _anyone_.

Venom hummed happily. **"Chocolate now,"** he said.

"I _told_ you you couldn't hide it from them!" Anne crowed.

Dan stood up. "It took a long time before he noticed." 

**"We noticed right away,"** Venom said, **"We were being polite."**

Dan shook his head, amused. He headed to the kitchen. "Be right back with that chocolate cake."

Anne was grinning again. Her eyes followed Dan as he left the room. The lights on the ceiling made her hair gleam and her eyes sparkle.

 **Eddie is smiling too,** Venom pointed out.

Oh. So he was.


End file.
